


Hearts and Flowers

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Ruth White
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek learns about Valentine's Day.</p><p>Written by Ruth White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts and Flowers

Title: Hearts and Flowers  
Rating: G  
Series: Star Trek (Original)  
Pairing: Sarek and Amanda  
Author: Ruth White

Disclaimer: I don't own Sarek or Amanda (who could) all honour to their creators and Mark Lenard and Jane Wyatt.

"Amanda, I am a little puzzled as to this." Sarek handed her a small greeting card. Emblazoned on the front was a bright red heart.

Amanda opened it and read the text with some curiosity. Who on earth would send the Vulcan ambassador a Valentine? Unfortunately, to her disappointment, whoever it was clearly wished to remain anonymous.

"It's a Valentine." Amanda smiled as she returned it to him.

Sarek raised an eyebrow. "So it appears to be addressed, yes, but what is its significance?"

"The sender's name isn't Valentine. The card is known as a Valentine. The card is expressing how the sender feels about you. It's a human tradition. On February the fourteenth, Valentines Day, you send a card to a person you admire, or love or..." Amanda felt her colour heightening as she continued. She always felt awkward discussing certain emotions with Sarek.

Sarek frowned thoughtfully. "So what is the appropriate response? If the person does not sign the card with their own name how can one inform the person how one feels about them?"

"Ah, that's why it's signed from 'your Valentine'. It's not necessary to respond," Amanda answered. "If they wanted you to reply, they would have used their own name. If you don't want to encourage the person who sent it, I suggest you don't display it on your desk."

"An odd custom." Sarek studied the card with a slight frown. "On Vulcan the process is far more… logical."

"I thought Vulcans didn't express feelings at all?" Amanda raised a quizzical eyebrow.

Sarek replied enigmatically. "Ordinarily, no."

Amanda frowned slightly. Could she dare ask when it would be considered appropriate to do so? However, she had a feeling that that was straying into an area Sarek would be unwilling to discuss.

"Are there any other Valentine customs I should be aware of?" Sarek asked, returning the card to the pocket of his robe.

Amanda considered him thoughtfully. "Well it's also traditional to give small gifts, flowers or chocolates, that sort of thing. Though that's usually for those in a definite relationship, or who would wish to suggest that they begin one. That said, they can be sent anonymously too."

"Indeed." Sarek's eyebrow climbed back up his forehead. "Thank you for the information."

"I live to serve." Amanda smiled at him. Sarek bowed slightly in acknowledgement of her use of the traditional Vulcan phrase.

As she watched his retreating back, Amanda found herself still puzzling over who would send a Vulcan a Valentine? Some of the other human females she worked with had described the Vulcan ambassador as handsome. Had one of them conceived a crush on Sarek? Somehow that thought made her feel uncomfortable, without her really knowing why.

She shook her head; perhaps some wag in the office had thought it would be a good joke? If so, then their joke would backfire as she had advised Sarek not to display the card. Hopefully she wouldn't be breaking anyone's heart if he followed her advice.

She was just shutting down her computer for the day, when a young man wearing a shirt bearing the logo of the local florists came up to her. He was carrying a small box wrapped in red paper.

"A delivery for Miss Grayson!" he announced, grinning at her.

"I'm Miss Grayson." Amanda smiled back.

"Sign here." He offered her a padd and stylus. Amanda signed the padd wondering who had sent her the gift. The box was too small for the traditional red rose; what was inside?

As soon as he had handed the box over to her, Amanda looked at the small card that was affixed to the top of the box. It said simply, "From Your Valentine". Amanda frowned; she didn't have a boyfriend, or even an admirer that she was aware of. Thoroughly mystified, she tore off the wrapping and opened the box.

Nestled inside was a single orchid plant in a glass holder. The pale red and white flowers gave off a surprising scent that had her stomach rumbling. She never knew a flower could actually smell of chocolate!

She examined the card again. There was no clue at all to the identity of her unknown admirer. She breathed in the orchid's heady scent again as she mentally went down the list of all the males she knew. Which of them would give her such an unconventional gift? She sighed; the scent was distracting and definitely not conducive to logical thought in a female who was already hungry after a long day.

She put the orchid back in the box and, carefully keeping it upright, she headed out of the building.

She was concentrating so hard on keeping the orchid vertical and steady, she almost didn't see Sarek as he crossed her path.

"Oh I'm sorry, Ambassador!" Amanda apologised as she came to an abrupt halt, just before she cannoned into him.

"There is no reason to apologise, Miss Grayson." Sarek bowed slightly to her. "That must be an interesting plant, if it requires so much of your attention."

"It's an orchid," Amanda said blushing furiously with embarrassment. "I don't know its name, but it has a most delicious smell."

"So I observe." Sarek's eyebrow lifted slightly. "However Vulcans do not like chocolate."

Amanda felt her colour deepening. It wasn't possible for the ground to open up and swallow her, however she might wish it.

"I… I'll see you tomorrow," she stammered as she fled, her cheeks burning. She could hear Sarek speaking, but she was almost at the door before her befuddled brain interpreted his words.

"Good night Amanda. Happy Valentine's Day!"


End file.
